Romance Lessons
by striderkind
Summary: Fruk. England has a date with Japan, but needs France's advice. Human names used. My summaries suck balls.


"Oi, Francis!" Arthur called, waving his hand from across the conference hall to get the blonde man's attention.

Francis grinned and looked over at the Briton, happy to have his petit lapin wanted his attention.

Arthur approached him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, Francis... I need some help." He blushed a faint red, and in all honesty, Francis thought he looked adorable.

"What is it, mon ami?" He asked in a helpful tone.

Arthur blushed darker and spoke quietly so the other nations wouldn't hear. "Well... I have a date with Kiku, and I need advice of some sort."

Francis smiled, trying to look like he was happy for the younger nation, but on the inside he felt like walking up to Honda and strangling him.

"That's wonderful, Arthur! But what do you need help with?"

"I guess since you're the biggest player here, I need you to give me romance lessons."

Francis made a displeased 'hmph' noise. "I am NOT a player. I just love everyone~"

Arthur snickered. "Sure. But setting that aside, will you help me?" His smirk was replaced with a pleading look; trying to convince Frannie to give him his love advice.

Francis' smile faltered as he thought it over. He didn't want Arthur to be going out with Kiku (he would much rather it be himself), but if the Japanese man made Arthur happy...

He plastered on the fake grin again. "Oui, of course I will!"

This news made Arthur's eyes brighten and he smiled, which was positively rare. "Thank you, Francis! So, when shall we be doing this?"

"Meet me at this spot at the end of the meeting. When everyone leaves, we'll have the room to ourselves."

Arthur seemed a bit frightened of the Frenchman's wording, but he shrugged it off. "Alright. Later, then."

-XoXoXo-

The meeting went by as it always did; with Ludwig yelling, Feliciano screaming bloody murder, and everyone arguing with one another.

Arthur managed not to stab Alfred throughout the two hour long period, which was a personal record.

Finally, though, after one hundred twenty minutes, the meeting was split up thanks to Ivan purposefully sitting on (or crushing) Matthew and Alfred punching Ivan in the face. They then began a fistfight which was separated by Yao and Kiku.

As the other countries filtered out of the conference hall, Arthur strode over to the spot he and Francis decided they would meet. He sat on a nearby chair and waited.

A few minutes later, Francis strutted across the hall towards him.

"So, mon lapin, I thought we should start with hugging." Francis grinned artificially and talked in a sweet voice, but he was inwardly frowning and yelling at Kiku for stealing Arthur from him.

"Don't call me that! But that aside, alright, hugging sounds like a start." Arthur shrugged.

"Alright! First off, I need to see how you hug." Francis opened his arms.

"W-what?! N-no!" Artie blushed, crossing his arms and shaking his head back and forth.

"Oui, if you want to learn, you have to show me." Francis shuffled closer and opened his arms wider.

England sighed and stared at the floor. "Fine..." He finally gave in and hugged Francis.

'OH GOD HE LOOKS RETARTED!' Francis thought to himself. Arthur's butt was sticking out and his arms were limp at his sides, making him look completely ridiculous.

Some maids passing by in the hall glanced into the room and burst out laughing but kept walking, they had probably already cleaned the room.

Francis couldn't contain himself and burst out in loud giggles, collapsing in the floor.

"What are you doing...?" Arthur asked, looking down at the laughing Frenchie.

"Y-you look FUNNY w-when you hug p-people!" Francis gasped between chuckles.

Arthur glared. "Well then, we don't need to be doing romance lessons if you're going to criticize me."

Francis stopped laughing abruptly, scared that his Angleterre would leave. "Non, I'm good now."

"You better be."

"We need to improve your hugging. Here, let me show you." Francis scooped up Arthur and gave him the most perfect hug ever. Arthur blushed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur struggled, trying to get away.

"I'm just teaching you how to hug," Francis smiled, still not letting go, "Just copy what I'm doing."

Arthur glared and blushed darker but did copy what Francis was doing.

"Alright! There we go. You can hug people like a normal person now!"

"Thank god we got that out of the way."

"Well then be prepared for the next step…. Kissing!" Francis cackled evilly.

Arthur's eyes widened and he began to back away, but he was closely followed by Francis, who would not give up on this so easily.

"Ahonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~"

"G-get away from me, you fobbish twit!" Arthur sprinted in the direction of the window, which was the closest escape. He would do anything to get away from the Frenchman at the moment.

Arthur slammed himself into the window, attempting to break it; he knew it was locked. The maids always locked the windows after the meetings.

"Shit!" Arthur yelled. The window didn't give. He whipped around to see Francis and inch away from his face…

Their lips made contact almost a second after Arthur turned.

Francis found out that Arthur was a very good kisser.

Arthur found out that he liked kissing Francis.

When Francis pulled away, smiling, Arthur said, "You know…. I think I'm going to cancel on my date tonight."


End file.
